I Can't Break It To My Heart
by LivvyxBaby
Summary: Enchanted: Giselle/Robert related. What Giselle got was a her happy ending. But soon,that is all about to change when her life starts to change and feelings emerge.
1. Chapter 1

**I Can't Break It To My Heart**

Chapter One  
"Giselle? Can you tell me another one of your Andalsia stories?"  
Morgan asked all tucked up in her cosy bed. Giselle smiled at the little one and sat on the corner of her bed.  
"Morgan honey,you have heard them many times. I am sure you know them all off by heart."  
She placed her hand on the bed.  
"I don't care Giselle. I love them all so much! They beat any ordinary storybook."  
Morgan's eyes sparkled. Giselle cleared her throat.  
"Alright. What one do you want to hear?"  
She asked.  
"Hmmm...how about the one when Prince Edward first saw you and finished your duet."  
Giselle sighed. It wasn't that she didn't like that story but herself and Edward were in the past. She was in love with Robert,Morgan's father. It was a good story if she did say so herself.  
"Alright. Well one night I had a dream of what my prince charming looked like..."  
What Giselle didn't know was as she was telling Morgan a bedtime story she was being watched. But not by just anyone. By her one true love. Robert. Everynight at the same time he would watch Giselle tell his daughter a story. Robert is just mesmerized by Giselle in many ways. She was the first one that Robert felt love with. That's not saying that he didn't care for Nancy because he did. Robert felt something different with Giselle than he did with Nancy. He loved he Morgan absolutely loved Giselle. Giselle's innocence made him smile everytime he was near her.   
"...and then me and Edward rode off into the sunset on his horse Destiny."  
Giselle concluded her story. Morgan's eyes grew heavy.  
"Now you get some sleep and I will see you in the morning."  
Giselle leaned in and kissed Morgan's cheek.  
"Goodnight Giselle."  
She said as she yawned and fell into a heavy sleep. Giselle watched her for a moment and then got off the bed and headed toward the door. Robert moved out of the way of the doorway and stood beside it by the wall. Giselle closed the door quietly and saw Robert standing beside the door.  
"This is becoming a habit of yours isn't it?"  
She asked grabbing his hand and walking toward the living room.   
"Perhaps. I just love how you are with her,that's all."   
Robert gazed into her eyes as they took a seat in the living room. She cuddled up to him while watching television.  
"She's great Robert. I love her very much.  
He grinned at her. She blushed.  
"You are so beautiful."  
He whispered to her as he twirled her hair with his index finger.  
"Stop it Robert."  
She playfully hit him. He chuckled.  
"What?"  
He asked caressing her face with his fingers.  
"I don't know. I am just not use to having someone telling me all these nice things. I really do appreaciate them."  
She leaned in and kissed his lips gently. A smile appeared on his face.

"Well I am glad you like them because they are true. You are really beautiful."  
Giselle cuddled closer to him and watched television. She truly was as happy as one person could be. She loved Robert with all her heart and Morgan was a delight to be with. She was glad that Robert came into her life because if he hadn't she might have still been with Edward and not know the true meaning of love was. Robert taught her that. Giselle hadn't seen Nancy and Edward since the King and Queens Ball about a month ago. She often caught herself wondering how they were doing in Andalasia. Robert had recently her how to use this tool called the Internet and email. She constantly questioned if she could email Edward and Nancy in Andalsia. Robert explained that if they were taught how to use a computer and email then she could but he highly doubt anyone heard of those such tools down there. After stroking Giselle's hair for quite sometime Robert leaned over to see that Giselle's eyes were shut. He carefully moved her so he could get off the couch. He placed her back on the couch with a pillow under her head. He watched her lying there all peaceful. A smile crept across his face. He walked over to his laptop and checked his emails. He was typing away and didn't realise that Giselle woke up.  
"What are you doing?"  
She asked startling him. He turned to face her on the couch and smiled.

"Nothing. I was just checking my emails. I didn't want to wake you. I'm sorry."  
He closed his laptop and walked back over to the couch.  
"I must have dozed off while you were stroking my hair,which I might add was very relaxing."  
She smiled as she held Robert's hand.  
"Did you want to head to bed or did you want to watch some more television?"  
He asked gazing into her eyes. She began to stretch her arms into the air and a yawn became of her.  
"I think I should go to bed,unless you want to watch more television."  
She said. Robert looked at the television and then back at her.  
"Nah it's fine. I am feeling a bit tired too. We have to get up early to get Morgan off to school. Let's go."  
He got off the couch and extended his hand for Giselle to take. She gripped it softly He led her up the stairs and into the master bedroom. Giselle went to the bathroom to get changed into her pyjamas. She ran a brush through her soft light red hair.  
"The bathroom is all yours."  
She said as she exited and sat on the bed. She pulled back the covers on the bed and got in. She was trying so hard to stay awake for Robert. She could feel her eyes getting heavier and heavier and before she knew it she was sound asleep. Robert got out of the bathroom but before he went into the bedroom he wanted to check on Morgan. He quietly opened the door and walked in. Morgan's hair was all over the pillow in a messy sort of way. Robert knelt to the ground and ran his fingers on his daughter's cheek.  
"I love you sweetie."  
He whispered as he kissed her on the forehead. He got off the ground and walked out of her room. He slowly headed to the bedroom.  
"You should see how cute Morgan is when sh-"  
He stopped talking when he saw Giselle sound asleep on the right side of the bed. He ran his hand through her hair and kissed her cheek before going to the other side of the bed. He pulled back the covers and fell right to sleep.

Chapter Two  
Robert woke up before Giselle did and stretched. Another morning. He slowly got out of bed trying not to disturb his sleeping beauty. He walked to Morgan's bedroom and woke her up.  
"Sweety,time to get up and get ready for school."  
He whispered in her ear. She began to stretch and moan at the same time. He gave a smile and left the room to head downstairs to make breakfast for his two lovely girls. Morgan finished up in the bathroom and headed to where Giselle was. She checked to see if she was awake or not. Giselle was sound asleep. Morgan climbed on the bed and began to shake Giselle awake.  
"Giselle! It's time to get up!"  
Giselle opened her eyes and turned on her other side to face Morgan.  
"Well hello there beautiful girl."  
Giselle said. Morgan smiled.  
"You go downstairs and tell your daddy that I will be down shortly."  
She nodded and got off the bed and rushed downstairs. Giselle yawned and stretched. She sat up in her bed and could smell what was going on downstairs. A smile appeared on her face. She put on her robe and headed downstairs. The delicious smell got stronger the more she got closer to the kitchen. She could see Robert cooking something in the frying pan and talking to Robert.  
"Oh! You're awake. You could have slept in you know?"   
He walked over and kissed her on the cheek.  
"I know but Morgan woked me up and if she hadn't then the smell would have and if the smell wouldn't have then the thought that I would miss seeing you before you left for work would have."  
Giselle explained. A smile appeared on Robert's face. He often thought about what he did in his life to deserve this woman to be apart of his life and be so kind to him. But he never got a direct answer.  
"Aww. Well I would have woken you up before I went for work just to see your smiling face."  
He replied as he lead her to the kitchen table. He placed a plate in front of her and on it was bacon,egg and sausages.  
"This looks delicious but you really didn't have to make me breakfast."  
She said turning her head toward the kitchen.  
"Well I usually make breakfast for Morgan. And you will like it. Ask Morgan!"  
Giselle looked at Morgan who was downing down her breakfast. A soft chuckle escaped Giselle's lips.  
"He makes the best bacon. You should try it!'  
Morgan insisted. Giselle picked up a piece of bacon and slipped it into her mouth. Giselle could feel all her little taste buds exploding as the taste of the bacon seeped into her mouth. She turned around to face Robert.

"Oh my gosh. This is excellent."  
She said while the bacon was still dissolving in her mouth. Morgan and Robert began to laugh.  
"I told you Giselle!"  
Morgan said taking a sip of her orange juice. Robert got his breakfast and sat at the kitchen table with his two girls eating.  
"Daddy,do I have to go to school today?"  
Morgan asked finishing her last bite of her breakfast. Robert took a drink of his water and swallowed.  
"Why don't you want to go?"  
He asked looking at her seriously.  
"I don't know Daddy. I just want to stay home with you and Giselle."  
Robert chuckled softly. Giselle finished her breakfast. She got up,took her plate and then grabbed Morgans and put them in the sink.  
"Honey,I am going to work today. And Giselle will be the only one home but she has to go out and do some errands. So there really isn't a point for you to stay home."   
Morgan sighed and headed upstairs to get ready for school.  
"Awww poor little girl. She will get over it as the day progresses."  
Giselle said washing her hands. She grabbed Robert's plate from his hand and placed it into the sink along with the others.  
"So are you nervous about today?"  
Robert asked placing his hands on her shoulders.  
"I don't know. I understand everything that you told me. I just don't know how people will react to me."  
She sighed. Robert placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face up.  
"You don't know until you try,alright?"  
He leaned in and kissed her face. A smile appeared on her face. Robert walked by her and headed upstairs to see how Morgan was getting along. Giselle went to grab a yellow folder and looked inside at the contents. Inside were 15 resumes that she was planning to hand out when Robert and Morgan headed out for the day. Truth be told Giselle was nervous. But Robert talked her through what a job was and how to get one which is what she was going to be doing today. She took out one of the resumes that Robert helped her type up. He put himself as a reference saying that she worked at the Law Firm as a secretary for about 6 months so employers would see she has some experience. She put the resume back into the folder and continued to sit on the couch waiting for Robert and Morgan to come downstairs. A few moments later,Morgan and Robert came downstairs. Giselle got off the couch and saw that Morgan was wearing a jean skirt and a white lace blouse.  
"You look so cute Morgan! I am so jealous of your style!"  
Morgan gave a smile.  
"I have style?"  
She questioned. Giselle lowered herself to Morgan's level and looked her in the eyes.

"Of course you do. You look so pretty. All the girls should be jealous of you!"  
Giselle's eyes lit up. A smile appeared on Robert's face. He loved the way Giselle was around his daughter. She treated her like she was her own and never let a day go by without showing her some sort of love and affection.  
"Alright well we got to get going so we don't be late."  
Robert snapped out of his thoughts. He walked closer to Giselle and stared into her eyes for a moment.  
"I will miss you. I love you."  
Giselle's cheeks blushed as he kissed her cheek. Giselle leaned down to meet Morgan's level. Morgan wrapped her arms around Giselle's body and gave her a kiss. They said their goodbyes for the last time and closed the door. Giselle waited until she heard the car engine turn on and they drove out of the driveway. She sighed as she flopped herself on the couch. She was alone. She had a job to today and one she didn't know how to do.  
"Well at least Robert gave me the 411 about job search."  
She said to herself as she headed upstairs to get changed to head out into the real world to make an impression.

Chapter Three  
With a yellow envelope under her arm she locked the front door and headed into town in hopes that she would find what is called a job. She saw this one store that had really pretty outfits in the window. She admired from outside. Different fabrics and different colors. She opened the door to the store and heard chimes as the door opened. She was surrounded by different colors of the fabric.  
"Can I help you?"  
Giselle was taken out of her dream world when she heard the woman spoke. She was a middle aged woman with a very good fashion sense,Giselle thought.  
"Oh yes! I was wondering if I can hand in a ... a..."  
Giselle couldn't remember what the papers that she was carrying around were called.  
"A resume?"  
The woman spoke. Giselle's eyes lit up.  
"Yes! Can I hand one in?"  
The woman walked closer and smiled.  
"Of course you may. Are you new to doing this sort of thing?"  
The woman asked as Giselle got out one of her many resumes she had in the folder.  
"Yes. Yes I am unfortunately."  
The woman looked at Giselle and then back at her resume.  
"So it seems that you don't have any experience. Well right now we are only hiring people who have experience in this type of business. But what we can do is keep your resume on file,is that alright?"  
Giselle smiled and nodded.  
"Alright thank you for your time."  
And with that Giselle left the store in hopes of the next store having something to offer for her. She must have went into every store on the street and now she was down to one last resume.  
"My poor aching feet.."  
Giselle exclaimed as she took a seat on the bench for a moment. She took off her stumpy heels and began to rub her aching feet. She looked at the store that was in front of where she was sitting. In the windows were clothing of the casual sense. Giselle put back on her shoes and got up to look in the windows of the store.  
"Hmmm...they have nice clothing."  
She stepped back to see what the name of this particular store was called. _'Summertime Fashions' _Giselle took a deep breath and entered the store. She walked around the stands full of merchandise. She picked up this floral shirt and held it up against her body and looked at herself in the mirror.  
"Can I help you?"  
Giselle turned around to see a young man around Giselle's age.  
"Um yes. I was wondering if I could hand in a resume here?"  
She put the shirt that she was looking at back on the hanger.  
"Of course you can pretty lady."  
He replied giving her a wink. Giselle all of a sudden felt very uncomfortable around this man.  
"Oh umm..alright...just let me get one..out."  
She struggled with trying to get one out of the envelope. She finally got one out and handed it to the guy who kept a firm stare on her. Giselle tried so hard not to blush but she could feel her cheeks burning.  
"Hmm well it seems that you have no experience in this type of industry."  
He spoke. Giselle nodded.  
"Well I will look into your resume and I will call you if we get an opening."  
Giselle wanted to restrict herself from saying very much. She walked past the man and turned and spoke.  
"Alright. Thanks."  
And she turned back quickly on her heel and left the store. She felt very uneasy with that man and she didn't know why. Maybe it was his approach with her that made her stomach turn. She looked at her watch and realised it was almost time for Morgan and Robert to be due at home. She was lucky that she wasn't that far away from home. She slowly ran home in her heels which were making her feet ache like crazy. She made a mental note to herself not to wear them if she was going places within walking distance. She dug out her keys that were buried in her big purse and opened the front door.  
"Hello?"  
She called out to see if Morgan and Robert were home.  
"Giselle?"  
A voice responded. It was Morgan. She rushed upstairs to see Morgan in her room playing with her Barbie dollhouse that Robert had bought for her on her birthday last year.  
"Where's your father?"  
She asked as she walked into the room.  
"My take is that he is still at work. Don't worry Giselle,I know the way home by heart. I didn't get lost."  
She smiled up at Giselle.  
"Well I can see that my dear! I had just gotten home too. I am very tired. And my feet hurt. Let me tell you something for future references:Don't wear heels if you are walking for hours on end!"  
She sat down on the ground next to Morgan.  
"Do you want to play dollhouse until daddy gets home?"  
She asked. Everytime this child spoke it made Giselle's heart melt. She was the greatest thing that ever happened to her life and she loved Morgan with every piece of her heart.

"Of course I do. Which dollie do I get?"  
She asked with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
Robert woke up before Giselle did and stretched. Another morning. He slowly got out of bed trying not to disturb his sleeping beauty. He walked to Morgan's bedroom and woke her up.  
"Sweety,time to get up and get ready for school."  
He whispered in her ear. She began to stretch and moan at the same time. He gave a smile and left the room to head downstairs to make breakfast for his two lovely girls. Morgan finished up in the bathroom and headed to where Giselle was. She checked to see if she was awake or not. Giselle was sound asleep. Morgan climbed on the bed and began to shake Giselle awake.  
"Giselle! It's time to get up!"  
Giselle opened her eyes and turned on her other side to face Morgan.  
"Well hello there beautiful girl."  
Giselle said. Morgan smiled.  
"You go downstairs and tell your daddy that I will be down shortly."  
She nodded and got off the bed and rushed downstairs. Giselle yawned and stretched. She sat up in her bed and could smell what was going on downstairs. A smile appeared on her face. She put on her robe and headed downstairs. The delicious smell got stronger the more she got closer to the kitchen. She could see Robert cooking something in the frying pan and talking to Robert.  
"Oh! You're awake. You could have slept in you know?"  
He walked over and kissed her on the cheek.  
"I know but Morgan woked me up and if she hadn't then the smell would have and if the smell wouldn't have then the thought that I would miss seeing you before you left for work would have."  
Giselle explained. A smile appeared on Robert's face. He often thought about what he did in his life to deserve this woman to be apart of his life and be so kind to him. But he never got a direct answer.  
"Aww. Well I would have woken you up before I went for work just to see your smiling face."  
He replied as he lead her to the kitchen table. He placed a plate in front of her and on it was bacon,egg and sausages.  
"This looks delicious but you really didn't have to make me breakfast."  
She said turning her head toward the kitchen.  
"Well I usually make breakfast for Morgan. And you will like it. Ask Morgan!"  
Giselle looked at Morgan who was downing down her breakfast. A soft chuckle escaped Giselle's lips.  
"He makes the best bacon. You should try it!'  
Morgan insisted. Giselle picked up a piece of bacon and slipped it into her mouth. Giselle could feel all her little taste buds exploding as the taste of the bacon seeped into her mouth. She turned around to face Robert.

"Oh my gosh. This is excellent."  
She said while the bacon was still dissolving in her mouth. Morgan and Robert began to laugh.  
"I told you Giselle!"  
Morgan said taking a sip of her orange juice. Robert got his breakfast and sat at the kitchen table with his two girls eating.  
"Daddy,do I have to go to school today?"  
Morgan asked finishing her last bite of her breakfast. Robert took a drink of his water and swallowed.  
"Why don't you want to go?"   
He asked looking at her seriously.  
"I don't know Daddy. I just want to stay home with you and Giselle."  
Robert chuckled softly. Giselle finished her breakfast. She got up,took her plate and then grabbed Morgans and put them in the sink.  
"Honey,I am going to work today. And Giselle will be the only one home but she has to go out and do some errands. So there really isn't a point for you to stay home."  
Morgan sighed and headed upstairs to get ready for school.  
"Awww poor little girl. She will get over it as the day progresses."  
Giselle said washing her hands. She grabbed Robert's plate from his hand and placed it into the sink along with the others.  
"So are you nervous about today?"  
Robert asked placing his hands on her shoulders.  
"I don't know. I understand everything that you told me. I just don't know how people will react to me."  
She sighed. Robert placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face up.  
"You don't know until you try,alright?"  
He leaned in and kissed her face. A smile appeared on her face. Robert walked by her and headed upstairs to see how Morgan was getting along. Giselle went to grab a yellow folder and looked inside at the contents. Inside were 15 resumes that she was planning to hand out when Robert and Morgan headed out for the day. Truth be told Giselle was nervous. But Robert talked her through what a job was and how to get one which is what she was going to be doing today. She took out one of the resumes that Robert helped her type up. He put himself as a reference saying that she worked at the Law Firm as a secretary for about 6 months so employers would see she has some experience. She put the resume back into the folder and continued to sit on the couch waiting for Robert and Morgan to come downstairs. A few moments later,Morgan and Robert came downstairs. Giselle got off the couch and saw that Morgan was wearing a jean skirt and a white lace blouse.  
"You look so cute Morgan! I am so jealous of your style!"  
Morgan gave a smile.  
"I have style?"  
She questioned. Giselle lowered herself to Morgan's level and looked her in the eyes.

"Of course you do. You look so pretty. All the girls should be jealous of you!"  
Giselle's eyes lit up. A smile appeared on Robert's face. He loved the way Giselle was around his daughter. She treated her like she was her own and never let a day go by without showing her some sort of love and affection.  
"Alright well we got to get going so we don't be late."  
Robert snapped out of his thoughts. He walked closer to Giselle and stared into her eyes for a moment.  
"I will miss you. I love you."  
Giselle's cheeks blushed as he kissed her cheek. Giselle leaned down to meet Morgan's level. Morgan wrapped her arms around Giselle's body and gave her a kiss. They said their goodbyes for the last time and closed the door. Giselle waited until she heard the car engine turn on and they drove out of the driveway. She sighed as she flopped herself on the couch. She was alone. She had a job to today and one she didn't know how to do.  
"Well at least Robert gave me the 411 about job search."  
She said to herself as she headed upstairs to get changed to head out into the real world to make an impression.


End file.
